


Not Change, Exactly...

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: 1980s, Bad Puns, Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the 80s, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Change, Exactly...

Clark laughed when Lex grabbed him and danced them around their living room. The bright strains of George Michael - and that other guy - singing Wake Me Up Before you Go Go added to the festive mood.

Lex kissed him when Echo and the Bunnymen's "Lips Like Sugar " started, saying, "This always reminds me of you."

But when "Our House, in the middle of our street" began burbling out of the radio, Clark grmaced and held out his hand.

"You owe me a dollar for that, Lex," he said. "I can handle most 80s music, but Madness takes its toll."


End file.
